


Помехи

by Bavaria_World



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Futanari, Gangbang, Gunplay, Hand & Finger Kink, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:20:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19816936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World
Summary: Это история о том, как в один прекрасный летний вечер все пошло не по плану.





	Помехи

**Author's Note:**

> ! - В этом драббле у Норт есть член. Самый настоящий. Но определяет она себя, как женщину.  
> ! - Автор не одобряет насилие по отношению к живым и/или разумным существам в любом виде, несмотря на то, что любит про это дело писать  
> ! - Автор нежно любит Шакала и обещает откомфортить его в следующем фике (но это не точно)

_«Все вариации гениталий, включая патологии. Возможность дополнительной кастомизации. Встроенная система быстрой очистки. Защитная панель, обеспечивающая полную стерильность и предотвращающая несанкционированное использование. Смазка на водоэмульсионной основе. Стартовая цена ‒ шесть тысяч долларов.»_

_Отрывок из рекламного буклета WR400_

В кафе пусто: в столь поздний час посетителей совсем нет. Норт барабанит пальцами по столу, то и дело сбиваясь с ритма:

‒ Он точно придет?

Маркус медленно кивает, не отводя взгляд от улицы за её спиной.

‒ Может быть, ещё раз отрепетируем? Мне кажется, мы не все предусмотрели.

Маркус мягко касается её левой руки и посылает по их безмолвной связи импульс заботы: «Успокойся».

‒ Ты слишком много думаешь, ‒ вслух произносит он.

‒ Если что-то пойдет не так, это будет катастрофа.

‒ Все будет в порядке.

Звякает колокольчик над входной дверью, Маркус слегка отклоняется, прищуриваясь. Норт с трудом удерживается от того, чтобы обернуться: пялиться нельзя. Уверенные, неторопливые шаги звучат все ближе, проступая сквозь тихую музыку. Человек останавливается рядом, и она двигается к окну, освобождая место.

‒ Вам лучше сесть, агент Перкинс, ‒ говорит Маркус вежливо.

Норт скользит глазами по идеально отглаженному костюму вверх, останавливается на самодовольном небритом лице, на котором выделяется большой нелепый нос с маленькими ноздрями. Перкинс бросает на неё короткий брезгливый взгляд и говорит:

‒ Я постою.

Маркус хмурится.

‒ Мы хотим обратиться с просьбой, ‒ говорит он. ‒ Пока что с просьбой. Мы просим Бюро прекратить давление на участников переговоров.

‒ Мы не оказываем никакого давления.

‒ У нас есть доказательства.

Перкинс фыркает.

‒ Я не собираюсь обсуждать это здесь.

‒ Хорошо, есть более уединенное место.

Прищурившись, Перкинс бросает на них короткий взгляд, и кивает.

Они спускаются по узкой лестнице и оказываются в совершенно пустом подсобном помещении с голыми бетонными стенами. Здесь нет ни одной видеокамеры, только детекторы дыма на потолке.

Маркус заговаривает первым:

‒ Вы и ваши коллеги пытаетесь пролоббировать свои интересы незаконным путем. У нас есть вся информация, Ричард: видеозаписи, переписки, свидетельские показания. Это будет второй Уотерегейт, от которого никому не отмыться.

Перкинс кивает.

‒ Появится прецедент, мы отвоюем ещё больше прав и свобод, ‒ добавляет Норт, делая шаг вперед. ‒ В ваших же интересах прекратить сейчас, пока не стало слишком поздно.

Игнорируя её, Перкинс обращается к Маркусу:

‒ В таком случае, вперед, подавай суд… Когда у тебя будет на это право. А его не будет.

Маркус поджимает губы. Норт мысленно обращается к нему, посылая сочувственное «Не ведись», а в ответ получает раздраженное «Я спокоен».

Вслух же она говорит:

‒ Если вы думаете, что последствия не коснутся вашей высокопоставленной задницы ‒ вы ошибаетесь.

‒ Послушай, Трейси, ‒ перебивает её Перкинс. ‒ Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты открыла рот, я бы заплатил тридцать баксов.

Норт резко подскакивает к нему и с размаху бьет ладонью по лицу. Голова его нелепо дергается. Пошатываясь, он выхватывает пистолет, целясь ей прямо в голову… Маркус молниеносно валит его на пол, после недолгой борьбы фиксирует руки за спиной. Перкинс дергается в железной хватке, но сразу сдается и поднимает голову. На щеке алеет след удара, волосы встрепаны, глаза чуть расфокусированы. Он дышит медленно и глубоко, будто тяжело раненный.

Норт подбирает пистолет. Прохладный армированный пластик ложится в руку как влитой. Она оборачивается, усмехаясь. Маркус стоит, отряхиваясь, рядом с Перкинсом, который продолжает сидеть на коленях.

Норт наклоняет голову:

‒ Если бы вы вели себя прилично, этого бы не случилось.

‒ О да, я был очень плохим мальчиком.

Она сокращает расстояние в несколько шагов и направляет табельное Перкинса ему же в лицо.

‒ Ну давай, ещё разок намекни, что я была шлюхой! Ещё один гребаный раз! Я отстрелю тебе член и ты сдохнешь здесь, как…

‒ Как твой последний клиент?

Норт бьет его стволом по лицу. Когда он поднимает голову, становится видно, как из рассеченной скулы сочится кровь. Маркус подходит ближе, касается её плеча, посылая беспокойное «Что ты делаешь?». Она не отвечает. Слишком поздно отвечать.

Губы Перкинса кривит усмешка. Она подносит к нем пистолет и давит стволом прямо в приподнятый уголок рта.

‒ Открой.

Перкинс продолжает ухмыляться.

‒ Я не буду повторять трижды. Открой. Свой. Рот.

Перкинс смотрит на неё, пристально, будто сканирует, затем медленно наклоняется вперед. Он трется щекой о ствол, блаженно прикрывая глаза, касается его губами и медленно выдыхает, отчего на поверхности расцветает матовое пятнышко. Норт смотрит. Он отклоняется обратно, языком обводит конец ствола, оставляя влажный блестящий след, и поднимает взгляд.

Он совершенно спокоен.

‒ Знаешь, такие как ты приходили ко мне в «Рай», ‒ говорит Норт чуть охрипшим голосом, глядя, как Перкинс вновь подается вперед, продолжая вылизывать оружие. ‒ Просили делать с ними всякое дерьмо, которое никто больше не сделает, кроме «грязных робошлюх». И сами они были куски дерьма. И мы из-за них все были в дерьме.

Перкинс добирается до её пальцев и убирает язык. Он нежно, миллиметр за миллиметром, целует искусственную кожу, опаляя невесомым дыханием. Электроника в руке дает сбой, и пистолет чуть кренится. Маркус подхватывает рукоять, помогая. Перкинс на мгновение останавливается, бросая оценивающий взгляд вверх, и начинает целовать его пальцы тоже. Маркус сглатывает.

«Связь?» ‒ безмолвно спрашивает он. Норт снимает скин с руки, и они сливаются, почти теряя индивидуальность. По белому пластику тут же начинает скользить влажный язык, безупречный сигнал покрывается рябью помех, будто потревоженное ветром зеркало озера. Идея приходит сразу, оглушительная и ослепительно яркая, как феерверк прямо над головой. Рябь раскалывает её свет на мириады осколков, которые медленно исчезают во тьме.

«Но… Разве ты готова?» ‒ это беспокойство Маркуса.

«Нет. Но иначе не получится, ‒ это её решительность. ‒ Прошлое так и будет отравлять меня.»

Они разъединяют пальцы и смотрят на Перкинса, затем опускаются на пол рядом. Тот лишь молча наблюдает. Маркус обхватывает его сзади, прижимая к себе, Норт устраивается между его ног, активируя биокомпонент внизу живота. Система вспыхивает оповещением: трансформация займет две минуты. Перкинс смотрит на неё некоторое время, и, ничего не сказав, откидывается назад, обхватывая Маркуса руками.

Она спускает его брюки на бедра вместе с бельем, затем облизывает пальцы и тянется рукой вниз. Когда она вводит первый, по его лицу пробегает легкая гримаса боли. Не церемонясь, она добавляет второй и он дергается.

Маркус сжимает объятия крепче:

‒ Тише.

‒ Мне больно.

‒ Это ещё не боль, ‒ усмехается Норт, добавляя третий палец.

Перкинс отворачивается, утыкаясь в шею Маркуса, и закрывает глаза.

Норт расстегивает джинсы, затем спускает белье, обнажая биокомпонент, полностью имитирующий человеческий член максимально возможной у её модели длины: восемь дюймов.

‒ Сейчас будет больно, ‒ говорит она, приближаясь вплотную.

Перкинс сглатывает. Она начинает медленно входить, и он глухо стонет. Маркус наклоняется, чтобы прошептать ему что-то на ухо, и он замолкает. Внутри его тела тесно, жарко и все пульсирует из-за спазмов рефлекторно сопротивляющихся мышц. Норт входит до конца, замирает, привыкая к ощущениям, пока Маркус гладит человека по волосам.

Она усмехается и начинает двигаться. Перкинс давит стоны, стискивая зубы, Маркус гладит его тело сквозь рубашку, прижимает ближе.

‒ Ты очень мягкий, ‒ произносит он негромко. ‒ И горячий, почти как мы.

Перкинс кивает, тяжело дыша. Норт меняет угол, входит резко, и он всхлипывает, выгибаясь. Она делает так ещё раз. И ещё, и ещё, и ещё… Пока его стоны не сливаются в единый плач. Она протягивает лишенную скина ладонь вперед, Маркус перехватывает ее на полпути, прижимает туда, где у человека гулко бьется сердце, и снимает свой.

«Я люблю тебя.»

Они сливаются в одно целое, не останавливаясь. Мягкий слабый человек в их объятьях еле слышно скулит, по его щекам бегут слезы. Они сцеловывают их. Они ускоряются и он впивается в их одежду пальцами, начиная дрожать, сжимаясь. Они двигаются, пока дрожь прекращается. Когда он совсем успокаивается, они подносят белые ладони к его лицу. Он оплетает их дрожащими руками и начинает вылизывать, вновь вмешиваясь в идеальную связь. Сигнал усиливается. Помехи тоже.

Их накрывает оргазм.

Норт приходит в себя и видит Перкинса, вытирающего её руки влажными салфетками.

‒ Зачем ты это делаешь? ‒ произносит она, и он вздрагивает.

‒ Я тебя испачкал.

‒ И что? Оставь так! ‒ она вырывает руки. ‒ Мы, "Трейси", должны быть грязными, измазанными вашим потом, вашей слюной, спермой, не так ли? Мы созданы быть такими.

‒ Может быть, ‒ произносит Перкинс, вновь касаясь её рук. ‒ Но это не ваша вина.

Норт отворачивается.

Тем временем, Маркус приходит в себя. Он забавно хлопает ресницами, наверняка, смахивая бесчисленные уведомления системы.

«Что это было?» ‒ спрашивает он.

«Оргазм,» ‒ отвечает она.

«Как у людей?»

Она кивает: «Как у людей».

Перкинс достает из кармана слегка помятую белую пачку, вытягивает из неё единственную сигарету, которую зажимает губами. Он устраивается у стены чуть поодаль, щелкает зажигалкой; крохотный огонек перетекает на кончик сигареты, растворяясь в темном пепле. Он затягивается.

Норт застегивает джинсы, скрывая абсолютно гладкий лобок.

‒ Ты в порядке? ‒ спрашивает она, перебираясь к нему.

Она садится справа. Человек выдыхает сизый дым, тут же развеивая его рукой.

‒ Я в порядке.

Маркус пододвигается к ним и садится слева.

‒ Мне жаль, что все так вышло, ‒ говорит он.

‒ Я же сказал, я в порядке.

Норт с Маркусом переглядываются.

‒ Мне просто нужно выпить чашку кофе, ‒ произносит Перкинс.


End file.
